


A Pipe, A Ruler, A Feather Duster, An Axe; Fuck, It's Halloween

by Uncreativity



Series: Ny and Val Adventures [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Almost Orgasms, Body Shots, Dirty Dancing, Dubious Consent, F/F, Gay Panic, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Introducing Side Characters, Literally i'm teasing you guys, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Outercourse, Self Control, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Useless Lesbians, Val Is Gay, Yes I Made Ny a Slutty Teacher, but we knew this, comment I'd love to have a dialogue, no I don't regret it, tagging is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncreativity/pseuds/Uncreativity
Summary: It's Halloween. And a whole lot of shit goes down.Featuring neck kisses, hickeys, the almost orgasm, and my favorite side characters :)
Series: Ny and Val Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509533
Kudos: 6





	A Pipe, A Ruler, A Feather Duster, An Axe; Fuck, It's Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Woop! I graduated *cue air horn*
> 
> I worked hard on this, gets a little steamy there at the end, but there's no #smut, only mentions of it, so I didn't rate it as explicit.
> 
> We really get in the head of Valerian here and have some incoming super important side characters. Jasmine is the woman I wish would sweep me off my feet, and Spencer is the bitch we all have inside of us.
> 
> As always I appreciate any feedback, comments, kudos, whateva.
> 
> Comment or suggestions for other holidays you'd like Ny and Val to adventure on, just things you want these two idiots to do, I'm all ears
> 
> Enjoy xx

Okay, so. Becoming friends with Nyota Hawthorne was definitely interesting, ever since the dinner “date” filled with fake orgasms and Val ogling over her ass and her flair for interior design, the connection between the two has been smooth sailing.

By smooth sailing, Val meant it was just her looking extra poor next to the borderline ethereal Nyota every time they’d get coffee, breakfast, or lunch because Val swore up and down Ny had worn a different set of clothing each time. Even down to the shoes, like who has more than 15 pairs? Apparently, Nyota Hawthorne considering the solid month and a half Val and Nyota had been friends.

Their comfort zone was coffee, breakfast, lunch; daytime activities. The last time Valerian saw her friend at night she was writhing on her bed in front of the brunette pretending to cum. Not a fun sight for Val to reminisce during her first psychology exam of the school year, it was much more enjoyable for the functioning alcoholic at night when the sounds of Ny’s gasps, the sight of her grabbing her breasts, the teeth punishing that wicked and plump bottom lip of hers echoed through Valerian’s head. She had never been an avid masturbater because Val quite frankly was having enough sex to not warrant the need of sticking her own hand into her underwear, but after that night Valerian learned a lot more about self-love for the next coming weeks.

But. The comfort zone remained in the day time, they’d occasionally meet up at the library then stay until Val instinctually no longer noticed the sun’s presence, the warning signs in her head going off as she’d mumble out an apology then depart, going off to her shared apartment just so that she could rub one out, take the edge off, damn her roommate’s presence.

Val’s routine of meeting up with Nyota in the afternoon, then darting away just as the prospect of night peaked its head across the sky, to go home and fuck herself had been an accident. She for sure wasn’t going to tell her newly found friend. Not even sure how she would sneak a “I fuck myself to the thought of you” organically in a sentence, so for now, Valerian Cisco kept her lips sealed.

But her luck ran out. Very quickly.

Valerian, one particular night at the bar wasn’t expecting her blonde, toned legged, thick thighed, wealthy, new friend to poke her head in. It wasn’t late, barely cresting 11 pm, but the bar wasn’t packed so Valerian laid her hands out and raised one of her thick brown eyebrows at her friend.

“What a surprise Hawthorne.” Val kept her voice particularly crass, the monotonous tone echoing and she saw Nyota’s lip corners turn up.

She watched Nyota slide up onto a barstool, the one positioned right in front of Valerian. The bar had a few patrons shooting pool, some still occupied in booths, it was a slower night. Nyota propped her elbow onto the wood and rested her head in her hand. Val took in the sight of her appearance before she sat, tight maroon-colored turtleneck (her breasts were up against the fabric), gray mid-thigh plaid skirt, and those fucking stockings Nyota had on her legs seemingly every time she was around Val.

Her blue eyes were playful, mischievous, they didn’t ease Valerian’s nerves, so she opted on wiping off an invisible stain on the bar, trying to occupy herself rather than make eye contact.

Valerian had never felt this out of control beforehand, she had sex when she wanted to, checked girls out when she wanted to, masturbated when she wanted to. But, after hearing Nyota, fake moans or not, it threw the bartender for the greatest loop. She trusted herself when she was around her friend, Val knowing when to joke, knowing when Nyota was joking, but it was when she was by herself was when the desperation kicked in.

Val had never imagined herself needing sex the way she needed it when she wasn’t around Nyota. When she’d go out with her friends she was damn near frantic for a lay, and she’d get it by the end of the night, but the thought of going home without the opportunity of someone to sink her fingers into, or lick until they were screaming made Valerian’s blood boil.

The brunette had already considered herself a monster. She never was a “me need sex now” barbaric type of woman, but she supposed Nyota was bringing out the desperation within her, and it was driving Val up a fucking wall.

“I’ll be taking my vodka cranberry now.” Nyota’s feminine but smooth voice cut through Valerian’s inner monologue.

The bartender gave a curt single nod, rolled up the sleeves to her black long-sleeve t-shirt, and started up on the drink.

Nyota’s eyes burn whatever she was watching. Valerian had noted the fact as she was mixing the drink. She felt like the skin on her hands was going to scald, burst, then slide off her body at the heat of Ny’s gaze. Val had even wondered why she was staring at her hands so intently, like the rest of her body they were large. She lulled around cases of alcohol at work so they weren’t the softest either, her fingers were long and spindly, they matched the angular nature of Val’s face, and the olive tone of her skin flowed all the way down to her fingertips.

Val set the drink down, wiped the glass then slid it across, Nyota trapping it and smiling. The blonde took the straw between thick reddish-colored lips and took a sip, the same look on her face from the first time Valerian had fixed her a drink.

A few more guests entered the bar, Valerian paid attention to them. They were small groups, 2 duos and a trio rustling in a few minutes later. As Val paid attention to the potential patrons, she felt the burning of Ny’s gaze once more, out of her peripheral vision she saw her friend tracing up the expanse of her neck with her eyes. The bartender gulped out of nervousness and pulled at her t-shirt sleeves again.

One of the duos took a booth near the right side of the bar, the other duo slid into barstools a few chairs down from Nyota and the trio darted toward the pool tables. Val made her way over toward the pair at the bar, she stared at the two, one girl, one guy.

The guy had one of those updos in his hair as if it was still 2011 and he was apart of Cobra Starship. His t-shirt was too tight, his nipples pressing into the fabric, and Valerian suppressed the urge to grimace at the sight. His skin was pale, fingertips red at the ends, as were his ears, the glasses on his face were black, square-rimmed, and thick. They looked fake.

Val casually gave him a nod as he stared at her blankly and her gaze landed on his female counterpart.

She smiled at Val, who returned the action and took the moment to eye her as well.

It was the weekend before Halloween and the weather had officially begun to cool down and the girl had dressed appropriately.

Her flannel, black and red print, made Val’s scarred eyebrow quirk, she looked from the believable tanned skin, to the dainty necklace (a small gold cross), and the brown hair that was swept into a side braid that fell on her shoulder. Her face seemed bare, brown eyes peering into Val’s green ones, and full lips that twitched, she grinned at the bartender once more.

Well, well. Valerian seemed to muse for herself, knowing if these were different circumstances she’d consider having this girl under her committing blasphemies when Val considered the necklace the girl had on.

Fake Glasses stretched, attempted to clear his throat nonchalant-like, and laid his arm across the back of the girl’s chair, a look on his face that Valerian had seen many times. Possessive.

So he was her boyfriend. Val fought a smile from her lips, noting that it was a shame because she would’ve liked to at least flirt with the girl for a bit before swindling out a larger than necessary tip, it was her thing.

She cleared her throat, a lot of non-verbal actions occurring in the last few moments that gave her a lot of insight on how to approach the situation. Laying her hands on the bar and straightening her arms, she saw the girl’s eye flick to her tattoo momentarily, the guy lips (he had none) curled up, he seemed to be upset with her before Valerian had even uttered a word.

But she had seen enough to surprise him.

“Hmm… Coors Light?” She pointed at the man, whose lipless mouth parted slightly, and her gaze turned toward the girl.

“How did you-” Fake Glasses’ voice, a higher pitch than she was expecting began to say before Val interrupted him.

“Mike’s for the lady?” Val guessed once more, and she looked surprised but hadn’t confirmed, her gaze looking mischievous and Val supposed she was wrong and modified her guess.

“Harder?” Val pondered, referencing Mike's Harder Lemonade, but the manner in which she had asked was dripping in innuendo.

The woman bit her lip and nodded, slowly, and a wolfish grin spread across Valerian’s.

If these were different circumstances, she’d be treating this woman horribly in the best way possible.

“Coming right up.” The bartender noted and stepped away from the pair, heading over toward the cooler where the beers and wine coolers lay.

“Did you do your drink-voodoo shit again?” Nyota’s voice rang out as Val knelt to grab the drinks.

The bartender had almost forgotten her friend was perched at the bar, probably watching, and listening to the entire exchange. Val retrieved the two bottles and placed them atop the bar, rising to her full height once again. The brunette watched her friend drain the rest of her own drink and she popped off the tops of the Harder Lemonade and Coors Light.

“Something like that.” Val shrugged and answered coyly as Nyota cracked a grin.

Her eyes weren’t completely glazed, but Valerian tended to make drinks a little more hard than usual, so she assumed Nyota was feeling it more than Valerian had intended.

“That girl is totally into you.” The blonde stated matter-of-factly and crossed her arms.

Valerian’s eyes fought to keep Ny’s gaze, even after her friend unintentionally pushed her tits up in her maroon-colored sweater from her action. Val sucked in a breath and shrugged again.

“Nothing I can do about it,” Val replied and it was true, she was on the clock, no way she could sneak the girl away, get her number, or blatantly flirt without Mr. Too-Tight-Shirt-Protruding-Nipples throwing a fit.

“Want me to flirt with the boyfriend while you work your magic?” Nyota proposed and Valerian raised both of her eyebrows, shaking her head no.

She noted not to add the amount of vodka she had put in her friend’s drink once more, staying silent before setting the beer in front of Fake Glasses and giving the wine cooler to the girl, who thanked her.

Valerian wiped down the bar and returned to Nyota who looked at her empty glass and Val stared back, Ny looked particularly expectant and Val feigned obliviousness.

“Come ooooon, at least give me something to drink if I’m gonna watch you mack on chicks the whole night,” Nyota pouted and Val’s resolve broke as she took the glass then began making her another vodka cranberry.

Val had significantly decreased the amount of alcohol in the drink before she slid it over and Ny and shimmied in glee in her barstool, drinking from the straw.

“Shit-” The blonde muttered then tapped her head with her index and middle fingers for a moment, the motion uncharacteristically animated and not of Nyota’s usual gracefulness.

Valerian hummed at her, questioning the profanity before Nyota beamed and looked at the bartender, her smile not dropping from her lips.

“I have a question for you- friend” Nyota’s voice and smile shifted from playfulness into complete trickery.

“I don’t think I like your tone Hawthorne.” Valerian last-named her friend as a defense mechanism, she was trying to read the woman, and she’d think with the extra alcohol in Ny’s system that it’d be easier, but it wasn’t.

Nyota giggled and sipped more of her drink, fiddling with the lime wedge for a moment before clearing her throat.

“Val, I’ve been thinking-” She began and the bartender cut her off.

“That’s terrifying.” Val put crassly and Nyota rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at the woman.

“I was thinking, and I noticed we only ever hang out in the daytime, why is that?” Ny’s head cocked the side, eyes narrowing, as if she was genuinely perplexed by her own observation.

Meanwhile, Valerian was absolutely withering under her friend’s cerulean-colored gaze.

There’s a lot of things Valerian could do here.

She _could_ tell Nyota the truth, let her know she wants to have rough, dirty, filthy, vile, sex.

She _could_ deflect and take advantage of her friend’s tipsy state and change the subject.

She _could_ walk over to the pairing at the bar and make out with Fake Glasses’ girlfriend while she gave him a purple nurple.

Valerian _could_ do a lot, but will she? Absolutely not.

The bartender didn’t lie, she repeated.

“We don’t hang out at night?” The brunette repeated back not even 20 seconds after it left Nyota’s lips.

The blonde nodded, earnestly, and her own eyebrows furrowed.

“Well, you know my buddies are Jasmine and Spencer, I just don’t think we’ve ever linked up past 6 pm.” It was a half-truth, the facts were there.

Valerian failed to mention that her intentions about linking up past 6 pm were extremely deliberate. The bartender seemed to become a different person once midnight rolled around and she’s surrounded by bottles, alcohol, and attractive women. She wasn’t sure she wanted Nyota to see that side of her, and that fact alone scared the hell out of her.

“Well, speaking of your friends-” Nyota giggled then hiccuped. An actual fucking hiccup.

Val’s arms crossed now and she took the time to survey the bar, acutely paying attention to Nyota’s fully glazed over eyes once she drained her second drink and propped both of her elbows up, her head resting in her hands.

“I kinda already met Spencer, completely on accident, and she kinda-sorta invited me to the Halloween party you guys are going to next weekend, and I kinda already said yes, and it’s kinda why I’m here, and I kinda meant to tell you, but I got kinda tipsy, and now I’m kinda drunk and-” She stopped at Val’s hand, held up to stop her from continuing.

Valerian wasn’t sure how well she was hiding it, her anger that is.

“Val? Your eyebrow is twitching.” Nyota’s child-like obliviousness to her anger was endearing and she took a deep breath and decided that she’d deal with Spencer later.

Val tilted her head to the side, scratching at the back of her neck and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She pressed her lips together, cursing under her breath and returning her attention to her friend.

“Alright, even though Spence told you yes, thank you for telling me.” Val fought to keep the bitterness from her tone.

She knew why she didn’t want Ny to come. Something about the blonde watching her motorboat random woman, going shot-for-shot with their boyfriends, and most likely going home with one gave her a feeling she hadn’t felt in a while.

Shame.

Val recognized the feeling and tried to extinguish it, reminding herself that she was 21, a grown-ass woman, and that she could act however she wanted to.

Val wanted to say it helped, but she’d be lying.

Her shift wrapped up nicely, she made Nyota wait until closing, the blonde passing out in one of the booths as the bar became desolate. The duo with Fake Glasses and Ms. Mike’s Harder left without a fuss, Val smirking to herself at the tip she received from the woman, and she closed up shop at 2:30 on the dot.

Valerian woke then and damn near carried Nyota to her apartment, the woman’s tipsy state combined with her own fatigue making her a difficult person to escort for the 10-minute walk to her apartment complex, then up past the lobby, to only have Nyota lean on the bartender completely whilst they rode the elevator. Valerian cracking Ny’s head on the wall as she attempted to stop her from falling asleep standing up, then she watched her friend fish out for her keys for 45 seconds too long before it was Valerian who took the keychain then stuck the appropriate one into the doorknob then turned it.

The door swung open and Valerian frantically grabbed Ny’s waist who began to lean forward and almost fall face-first in the threshold of her apartment, Val cursed again and just hefted the blonde onto her shoulder, kicking the door closed behind her and as gently as she could, placed the blonde onto her bed and walked and quietly as she could with her work boots into Nyota’s kitchen.

She placed a glass of water and two Advil she found in her bathroom cabinet before exiting the apartment and heading off toward her own.

~~~

“Et tu Brute?” Valerian’s voice rang out to Spencer. She was currently at her best friend’s apartment the two days after she confirmed Nyota’s tagging along with the trio at their Halloween party this upcoming weekend.

Spencer, all 5’4”, brown hair to her ass, and a mouth that gives sailors a run for their money rolled her eyes and continued tapping away at her laptop.

Valerian, when having free time between classes, always found herself at Spencer and Jasmine’s shared apartment, her childhood friends. Jasmine was a dance major, and Spencer was a future corporate ball-buster with her studies in business. The trio got into a lot of shit, especially when they were left unsupervised and filled with alcohol. Jasmine attempted to be the mediator, but she had the same lack of control over her libido as did Valerian, she would gladly pounce on any guy or girl she that claimed was “fine as hell”

“You never introduced Nyota and me dipshit, I took matters into my own fucking hands.” Spence’s voice, as usual, was assertive. She was rarely on the defense, always attacking verbally.

Valerian scoffed and shook her head.

“She’s _my_ friend Spencer, I was going to wait and emotionally prepare her before introducing you two,” Valerian knew her defense was garbage and she was waiting for Spencer to completely dismantle it.

Spencer actually looked up from her laptop at Val’s comment, her own brown eyes staring right into Valerian’s green ones. She swivled in her chair, facing the tall bartender with a look on her face that screamed “you’re fucking stupid”

“You guys have been hanging out for over a month Val, you’ve never done that with a girl since fucking ever.” Spencer’s incredulous tone echoed in the apartment and Val sagged on the couch and pouted.

“Do you fucking like her or something?” Spencer popped the question and Val had to fight the urge to vehemently deny it because she knew it’d be too suspicious.

“No Spencer, I don’t.” Val’s voice was even, it surprised her, how good she had gotten at suppressing her feelings.

Spencer nodded her head and looked back at her laptop, fingers clicking away at the keys once more.

“Okay good, because that’s pussy ass bitch shit.” The future businesswoman remarked and Val made a face.

“You had a girlfriend for 3 years in high school and then dated your entire freshman year?” The bartender defended and Spencer’s head snapped in her direction once more.

“Why the fuck do you think I’m not encouraging one now? That shit stings like soap in a dickhole.” Spencer murmured and Valerian winced at the image painted in her head.

She was too damn gay for that shit.

“But you broke up with them-” Val tried again but Spence beat her to it.

“Valerian Maverick Cisco, shut the fuck up.” Spence’s tone, especially when she was on the verge of being angry, became incredibly calm.

Valerian complied and proceeded to shut the fuck up.

Val waited around for Jasmine to rustle into the apartment, she saw the thick head of curls even before her friend turned the corner, finding the bartender sprawled out on the couch and Spencer still head deep into her laptop, her fingers clacking on the keys.

“Val,” Jasmine’s highly feminine voice echoed as she greeted the brunette then toed out of her sandals and allowed her duffle to slide off her shoulder and onto the ground.

“Jas,” Valerian shot back, grin on her lips and she turned her body in the direction of her friend.

Jasmine was Persian, as indicative of her mocha colored skin tone and hair that was a mass of curls and waves. Valerian had noted from a long time ago Jasmine was the certified pretty one in the group. Jasmine in middle school attracted all the boys, and after discovering her sexuality, then had the girls and guys eating out of the palm of her hand by the time high school rolled around. She consulted Valerian and Spencer at age 16 when she wanted to lose her virginity, to which the pair laughed in her face at being the “late bloomer” because the two had already been messing around with girls ever since freshman year of high school.

Spencer got hitched her sophomore year and it left Valerian and Jasmine to their own devices, they bonded over their love for women, Jasmine at times almost as enthusiastic as Valerian. Once Jas popped her cherry at 16, her libido sky-rocketed, then her and Val began wingwomaning for each other, whilst Spencer stayed faithful until she broke it off her senior year of high school, wanting to go into college a “free woman” or however she had justified it. Valerian didn’t care to pry, Spencer had massive walls, and the trio were never the bunch to be vulnerable.

Well, Jasmine was at times.

Then Valerian and Spencer would tease her because she was the most femme out of three.

Then Jasmine stopped talking about her feelings.

Valerian wonders if that was the right call, and she knows the answers, she just chooses not to face it.

“So what’s this about Val’s rich friend coming with us this Saturday?” Jasmine walked and flopped down onto the couch, laying atop Val who grunted at the contact.

“Get off me woman-” Valerian struggled whilst Jasmine rolled off the side and laid out opposite the bartender, placing her feet in the green-eyed menace’s lap and grinned.

Val made a face but began rubbing Jasmine’s feet.

Spencer ignored the entire exchange, sighing out deeply then finally shutting her laptop, her adderall-like focus completely severed for the time being.

“Yeah, I invited Nyota, so what?” Spencer raised an eyebrow, wanting Jasmine to challenge her.

The Persian woman shook her head, not wanting a fight.

“Calm down shortie, I’m not judging the decision, I’m just wondering if she can hang with the three of us.” Jasmine motioned to the trio then sighed happily as Valerian pressed particularly hard into a spot on her foot.

“Did you have pointe today?” Valerian pondered and looked at Jas.

Jas looked back and nodded in an affirmative, then turned back toward Spencer.

“Well? Spence?” Jasmine questioned further and Valerian attempted to not seem interested, though the question Jas has asked was one she was dying to have answered herself.

“Well, Cisco over here hadn’t shut up about ‘Nyota this’ and ‘Nyota that’ and I politely Insta-stalked her for a few days before I realized we had gone to the same cafe for coffee in the morning-” Spencer paused in her recollection.

In the silence metaphorical steam started shooting from Valerian’s ears.

“You did _what?_ ” The bartender's voice low and incredulous.

Spencer waved her off and shrugged.

“It was no biggie, not even a full fledge stalk, she’s rich as fuck though, you didn’t lie.” Spencer haphazardly defended while Jasmine put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing at Valerian’s expression.

“Spencer, what did Jas and I talk to you about things that we _will_ tell you, and that you can’t sleuth for every single fact about a person?” Valerian waved her hand above her head, exasperated.

Spencer groaned and laid back in her seat.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, but I’m glad I fucking said something to her, because your bitch ass would’ve never invited Nyota.” Spencer widened her eyes in a matter-of-fact way.

Valerian got quiet because her friend was right. Her silence caused Jasmine to sit up on the couch and looked at the bartender further.

“You weren’t going to invite her this weekend? I thought you two were getting along really well?” Jasmine questioned and Valerian sighed.

“Guys, at least let me explain why,” Her voice was weak, she hadn’t mentioned the fake orgasm extravaganza to her two closest friends because she knew they’d have a field day with her.

“We’re all ears Cisco.” Spencer’s raspier tone cut through the air and Valerian took a deep breath in response.

~~~

Spencer was attempting to speak in between fits of laughter.

“Wait-” a wheeze followed.

“So yo-you’re telling me-?” a snort followed.

Jasmine and Spencer had tears in their eyes by the time Valerian had completed the story. The green-eyed bartender sat quietly, trying to prevent this exact scenario from happening in the first place.

“So hottie blonde you meet, go over to her place for ‘just studying’-” Spencer air quoted and Val gave her the finger.

“The topic of your whoreish activities comes up, and as a fucking joke, to hate on men apparantly, Nyota performed an oscar worthy perfomance of a fake orgasm?” Spencer clarified as Val’s eyebrow twitched and she nodded.

Jasmine and Spencer erupted into laughter once more and Valerian groaned.

“This is why I didn’t want you fuckers finding out-” The bartender tried and Jasmine interrupted her.

“Don’t start that shit, you know we have to clown you, it shows we care.” She laid a hand on Val’s shoulder and the brunette pouted again.

Spencer, finally calming down, looked at Valerian once more.

“Dude, why not just fuck her? Like, you have nothing to lose, she’s hot as fuck, clearly into you-” And when Spencer admitted that, it’s when Valerian’s head snapped in her direction.

“The fuck are you talking about?” The bartender questioned and Jasmine turned toward Spence.

“Is she really that pretty?” The Persian woman pondered as Spencer retrieved her phone, finding Nyota’s Instagram as Valerian sagged further on the couch.

Spencer outstretched her hand with her phone in it and showed the Instagram profile to Jasmine who gasped and slapped Valerian on the shoulder hard as shit.

“Ow!” Valerian rubbed the area and while glaring at Jasmine who glared back.

“Why haven’t you pulverized that yet Valerian? What are you waiting for?” Jasmine questioned Valerian who shrugged and ran a hand through her hair and the Persian woman rolled her eyes.

“Fine, then you wouldn’t mind if I pulled the moves on her? She is my type after all.” Jasmine was teasing but she stopped the second the serious expression littered Valerian’s features.

Valerian wasn’t going to say no, after all Nyota was a person and not something she could claim was off limits, if anything, her anger at the idea would only spur Jasmine or even Spencer for that matter to pine after her harder.

While she thought on the matter, Val didn’t take into consideration her face, and the fact her brows had furrowed into a deep frown and her lips were pursed. Jas and Spencer and noted the gaze, Valerian was pissed, and then like a lightbulb going off everything finally made sense to the pair.

“Dude!” Spencer exclaimed, disregarding Val’s denial earlier about her feelings towards Nyota, she had all the proof she needed right here to dispute that.

“Val, you like her!” Spencer yelled as if it was the only possible outcome, and the bartender made a face at the idea, clearly disagreeing but knowing she’d have no refuting evidence. Val clearly was getting too damn good at lying to herself.

Instead, Val stayed silent, while she began to feel the gaze of two sets of brown eyes on her. Spencer was sitting on the coffee table, facing her head-on, while Jasmine’s feet were in her lap and her eyes were burning into Val’s profile.

The dancer broke first.

“Dude, this is huge! You’ve never liked a girl, like ever-” Jasmine held her hands out in front of her, motioning excitedly with them.

Valerian just sagged further into the couch with a groan, she pouted while Spencer and Jasmine shared a gaze.

“How about this-” Spence began, and Val already knew the idea was going to be horseshit because all of Spencer’s horseshit ideas started with ‘How about this?’

“The Halloween party is at Lily Harper’s house tonight, practically the richest girl at the university right now-” Spencer began but Jasmine’s head whipped to her once more.

“How the _fuck_ did you score us invites to the Lily McHottie Harper’s Halloween party?” The dancer questioned Spencer who pressed her lips together and sighed.

Valerian glanced between the two, wondering the same thing for herself, though Spencer was the queen of weaseling her way in and out of impossible situations.

“You just worry about your pretty hair and makeup Jasmine? Okay?” Spencer completely deflected in her comment. Valerian and Jasmine knew this, but they kept their mouths shut.

“Anyways, as I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted-” Spencer made it a point to cast a glance at Jasmine as she continued, the dancer flipping her off as a retort.

“Lily Harper’s party. Lily is one of the hottest women to ever walk planet Earth, and Val for some reason gets more ass than a toilet seat.” Spencer waved her hands expectantly, as if that was enough explanation for Jasmine and Valerian to understand her plan.

“Sooooo- '' The future businesswoman elongated, then rolled her eyes, annoyed by their incompetence and lack of deduction skills.

“We have to test the theory; Does Val actually like Nyota?” Spencer clapped, then rubbed her hands together like a criminal mastermind, clearly entertained by whatever horrors her brain had concocted.

Then the pieces started to fall into place, Jasmine shared a look with Val, who looked equally as uncomfortable, but they braced themselves for the conclusion of Spencer’s idea.

“Cisco here is going to be busy this Saturday because I’m gonna make sure she’s getting alone time with Lily Harper, you know, just to be certain that she actually likes Nyota after all.” Spencer leans back on her coffee table, arms crossed, face smug.

Val zoned out after a while, Jasmine already speaking about her discomfort with the idea.

“Are you dumb? Your ideas are usually terrible, but Spence, this is an entire new level to the term ‘ill advised’” Jasmine’s voice raised slightly and Spence frowned.

“No, it’s bold, which is something Valerian here knows all about-'' she slaps the bartender on the arm, clearly an action of endearment, but the woman didn’t move, merely stayed silent.

“C’mon Cisco, where’s the girl I know that would sneak out of a two story house because a girl’s boyfriend came home? Fucked twice with two different girls at a drive-in movie theater? Had her high school literature teacher second guess her marriage?” Spencer enticed the woman, clearly the devil on her shoulder during this situation.

Then Jasmine stepped up, metaphorical angelic glow bright enough for Valerian to want to squint.

“Val, you don’t have to play between Nyota and Lily. It’s okay that you like her, hell- I’ve known you since elementary school and you’ve never expressed any sort of feelings for any girl. Don’t you get tired of using women like they’re vessels for your own pleasure?” Valerian winced at the words, Jasmine was cutting deep and she knew it.

“Guys-” Val tried and sighed, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment before opening them again.

“I’m just gonna roll with the punches here okay? Spence, don’t do any private investigation on Lily, if I fuck her, I fuck her-” Val turned her attention to Jasmine.

“And you’re right Jas, I like Nyota, which is exactly why I can’t have sex with her, I’ll lose interest and I like what the two of us have going right now.” Val stopped, head on down and eyes on her lap.

Spencer shrugged and got up from the coffee table, not affected by the last few minutes. Jasmine on the other hand stayed with Val, staring at her.

“Val-” Jasmine tried, but the bartender stayed silent.

“Valerian.” Jasmine tried again and grabbed the woman’s hand, her head turning in the dancer’s direction.

“It’s okay, you know? To like someone,” The dancer’s voice was reassuring, trusting, understanding. Valerian wanted to believe her, she almost did.

But her own shame about her past began creeping in. What Ny found out how she really was? Would she hate her? Be disgusted by her?

Valerian shook her head and pushed Jas’ legs off of her lap and she stood from the couch.

“I’m gonna head out, I’ll see you two this weekend,” Valerian’s voice was soft and she walked towards the door of the apartment and exited.

~~~

Valerian would stop time she could. She could stop aging, remain in the moments of her life that she treasured just a little while longer, and of course, delay the goddamn inevitable. Val waited Saturday to come as if she was preparing for war, she was even off at the bar, her tips significantly lower the past two shifts she’s worked. And she had no more surprise visits from Nyota, the bartender having not seen her friend since the vodka cranberry overload and smashing her head on the elevator wall as Val took her to her apartment.

It had only been a few days, but Val never was more dejected during the week when Nyota declined her a coffee meet up twice.

Fucking twice.

Were these feelings Val had begun to have in her chest? The urge to text Nyota immediately after the decline to question her, wonder why she didn’t want to hang out? Was it something Val had said? Did she not find the bartender attractive? Did she not want to be friends anymore?

God damn Val was going crazy with these thoughts, she hated feeling this way, being so vulnerable. Ny could destroy her with a few simple sentences and the bartender loathed the idea, she wanted power back, she wanted control of her life and not to be ruled by Nyota’s blue eyes and thick thighs.

Thighs she wouldn’t mind kissing, or touching, marking the pale flesh up and down-

Valerian knew these thoughts wouldn’t get her anywhere, she was lying face up on her bed contemplating on masturbating the thought of Ny.

Again.

Val decided laying around with these thoughts wasn’t going to help her, she needed to get up and seize the day, or some bullshit she came up with in her head. It was Saturday, the day she wished she could avoid, she knew all too well the feeling in her chest, Val knew some shit was going to go down tonight, and whatever it was, she hoped it wouldn’t involve her, but it was wishful thinking on her part.

The bartender had a classless Saturday, and after multiple deleted drafts sent a quick “Call me?” text to Nyota. Val threw her phone on her bed after she sent the message, not even wanting the possiblity of seeing those stupid three dots appear in the text history before dissapearing, Val was sure the embarassment would take her out.

As she brushed her teeth however, her clear ringtone of Ginuwine's Pony blasted in her room and she'd never spat out toothpaste so quickly in her life.

In her most nonchalant tone, she answered with a “Ny?” Valerian physically patting herself on the back from how relaxed her voice sounded.

“Oh! Val, hey, I got your text, now I’m calling, what’s up?” Ny’s chipper tone sounded through the speaker, and she sounded slightly out of breath.

Val for the moment had almost forgotten what she had needed to ask from the blonde, the silence between the two of them growing from organic and natural, to awkward and physically harmful in seconds.

“Oh yes, sorry, so tonight-” Val barely got out before Ny cheered on the end of the call and Val felt her lips quirk up.

“I’m so excited Valerian, my gosh, I can’t wait to see your costume, dance, meet your friends, drink a little, gosh it’ll feel like the first time I’ve lived the way I wanted to and it’s my third year of college.” Ny laughed a little at the other end of the line and Val joined, the brunette steadying herself and beginning again.

“Right- I’m super stoked too, but, Jas, Spence, and I usually pre-game and get ready together beforehand, would you want to join?” The proposition was out, and Val couldn’t take it back.

The sounds of heavy breathing echoed on the other end of the phone, then a grunt, Val jumped at the sound.

“Nyota?” She questioned, having war flashbacks to the noises she made at the fake orgasm extravaganza.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m at the gym and I was finishing a set, it was leg day today!” She exclaimed slightly at the end and Val couldn’t help the smile creeping on her stupid dumb face again.

Squats? That meant Nyota in yoga pants, _skin-tight elastic yoga pants_ , Valerian was silencing her groan before it could leave her lips.

“Did I lose you-” Ny’s voice sounded again, questioning a little.

Valerian pulled her head out of the gutter shaped like Nyota’s ass and thighs and came back to the present.

“No- I’m sorry, just a little off today I guess.” And the award for Understatement of The Year Goes To…

“But I’d love to join you guys tonight, that is if it’s okay with you of course?” Nyota stammered at the end, her uneasiness making Valerian’s heart swell.

She fucking hated it. Hated how the sound of her voice perked the usually gloomy bartender out of any of her moods. Valerian hated how badly she wanted to fuck her too, she probably knew she was going to have to either go home with another girl tonight, or just masturbate until she put herself in a damn coma, because her libido sky-rocketed at the mere thought of parting Nyota’s legs and-

“Of course it’s okay, I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t.” The usual crass in Val’s tone was replaced with gentleness.

She hated who she was becoming, a sweetheart, not the cold and heartless woman she just was this past summer, it was easier not to feel a damn thing.

“Awesome! Well, I’ve got cooldown exercises to do, but I’ll see you tonight Val, I bet you’ll look hot.” Nyota’s voice dipped playfully and once the call ended Val sputtered.

Hot?

Hot as in “Omg girl you’re my friend” hot?

Or hot as in “ _please_ don’t stop fucking me Valerian” hot?

How the fuck should Val know?

~~~

The time was 9:30pm, Val had been at Jasmine and Spencer’s apartment since 4 pm, her costume in two separate backpacks. The party didn’t start until around 11, so the four could dick around and drink until they wanted to depart, besides no one was ever on time to a party.

Valerian was currently in a heated debate with Jasmine on whether she should go with stockings and a garter belt, or straight fishnets for her maid outfits tonight. The dancer had already tried on both, asscheeks flashed without a care to her best friends as she modeled. Spencer watched from the kitchen, sipping a beer.

“I’m telling you, go with the garter, it’s more classy-” Valerian argued while Jasmine spun in the full body mirror in the living room.

She sighed and frowned, looking at the fishnets on the coffee table and Val could tell she was debating on trying them on again, wanting the bartender to pick and choose once more.

“Jas, the garters are the way to go, I get the whole ‘slutty’ look for the fishnets, but Val is right, the garter is classy. The fishnets would just be gratuitous sexiness.” Spencer put eloquently then downed a gulp of her beer and belched loudly afterward.

Jasmine spun in the mirror again, dancer’s legs encapsulated in the stockings’ fabric, she dropped something on the ground and bent over to pick it up, humming in satisfaction at the sight of her ass and thighs in the stockings as she eased down slowly, then rose just as slowly back up. Turning back toward her friends she nodded.

“Never have I been so happy to have lesbians by my side-” Jas beamed at the two then jumped at the sound of the door.

They were firm knocks and Valerian gulped. She rose on unsteady legs and approached the door, looking in the peephole and seeing Nyota on the other end.

With a breath, Val took to the doorknob in her hand and turned it, grinning as soon as she saw Ny on the other end.

“You made it.” The bartender put and Ny nodded, looking in the apartment, but not stepping in.

Spencer disguised “Let her in dumbass” as a cough and Valerian stepped away from the door, Jasmine putting her hand over her mouth at her friend’s demeanor, never once seeing her so frazzled in her life.

Nyota’s eyes landed on Spencer in the kitchen, who gave a respectful nod.

“I remember you,” The blonde put and smiled at the future businesswoman who took another gulp of her beer.

“I’m hard to forget sweetheart-” Spencer responded, as Valerian shut the door, muscling it a little more than she would’ve liked, her glare deadly on Spencer as soon as they locked eyes.

“Ignore the shortstack, your attention should be over here,” Jasmine’s voice echoed in the apartment and caught Nyota’s attention.

Jasmine looked from Valerian to Nyota and her heart swelled, she grinned at the blonde.

“My god, is that blonde natural?” The dancer’s hand reached out to touch a strand of Nyota’s hair.

Ny blushed, then nodded, while Valerian walked toward the kitchen, grabbing a beer for herself and stood near Spencer, the two watching Nyota and Jasmine hit it off.

Jasmine and Nyota talked about their costumes, Jasmine finally getting dressed in her maid's outfits whilst Nyota stepped into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later in her sexy teacher get-up. Valerian’s fucking nose almost bled at the sight of her breasts pressed together, damn near popping out of the white shirt she wore, with so many of those wonderful buttons undone.

Valerian had to look away when she got the lower body, her gaze elsewhere.

She only heard the “O-M-G matching garter belts!” from Jasmine, becoming light-headed immediately.

Then Val nearly fainted when Jasmine tried to speak as subtly as possible, whispering a “You’re not wearing underwear are you Ny? You dirty fucking whore you-” she only heard giggles afterward.

Spencer retired to her room to change into her costume, Val finished her beer and sat on the couch, looking everywhere but the sight of Jasmine and Nyota sitting on the ground, sharing the mirror whilst they did their makeup.

Nyota had turned toward the bartender, looking at her with a dopey grin.

“When are _you_ getting dressed Val?” The blonde questioned and Val cleared her throat and checked her watch.

It was 10:40, she figured she might as well get dressed now. Spencer at that moment stepping out of her room in her Patrick Bateman costume. Suit clad and fit with the coverall and axe he uses to murder Paul Allen in American Psycho. Spencer’s usual long hair was under a wig cap and Val barked out a laugh at the surprisingly well-made wig her best friend had on her head to resemble Christine Bale in the movie. Spence walked over, dress shoes clicking on every step, and flopped on the couch, patting the bartender’s thigh.

“Your turn Cisco,” She grinned and Val pointed at Jasmine.

“You said you’d help?” The bartender recalled, remembering her friend’s promise. The dancer nodded and the pair walked into the bathroom.

Jasmine immediately closed the door behind her and squealed.

“Val, oh my fucking god, Nyota is everything-” She made sure to annunciate every syllable in the last word, much to Valerian’s chagrin who sat on the toilet seat and groaned.

“I know, it’s annoying,” Val spoke frankly for once and Jasmine began humming as she took her hair gel and looked at Valerian.

“She would be good for you-” Jasmine tried but Val gave her a pointed look.

“Okay- fine, I’ll back off… Now you want your hair slicked back?” The dancer clarified before taking her spray bottle and began to wet Val’s hair.

The bartender shut her eyes and nodded.

“You got it-” Jasmine hummed before beginning to work, slicking back the dark brown locks and filling in the woman’s eyebrows, save for the scar, which looked extra pronounced with the added makeup.

~~~

“Ladies…” Valerian spoke after stepping out of the bathroom, in costume, her wooden pipe hanging from her lips.

Jasmine gasped, Spencer whooped and whistled, but Nyota stayed quiet, staring at her, then Val began to feel the burn and remember the heat of her gaze.

Valerian saw her Hugh Hefner outfit in the full body mirror. From the maroon-colored (and expensive-looking) robe, with the Playboy insignia on her right breast, she looked down to the black pajama-like slacks, then to her black loafers, each with the Playboy logo on them as well. The sash of the robe was tight because Valerian had pasties over her nipples and that was it, the expanse of her chest pronounced by the dip in the robe.

“Ny? Do you like my costume?” Val questioned further and slid her hands in the pockets of the robe.

Valerian’s eyebrow rose when she saw Ny’s throat bob as she swallowed, Jasmine and Spencer sharing a knowing look while Nyota’s gaze was fixated on the expanse of skin that was exposed by the tying of the robe. The blonde seemingly came out of her trance and cleared her throat.

“Yeah, Val, you look great.” She grinned sweetly, but Jasmine saw the blush rise on her neck when Val turned away to show her costume to Spencer.

Jasmine stared a little more and could practically see the desire littering Nyota’s features, but she kept her mouth shut, Val not wanting to open her mind to the possibility of dating her friend, so Jasmine wouldn’t make promises she couldn’t keep.

The dancer chuckled to herself as Valerian checked her watch, 11:05 was the time and now in costume she was feeling pretty good about herself, about tonight, totally different from this morning, and she was happy for the fact.

One thing was certain however,

She knew things were getting ready to get interesting.

~~~

The four heard the party 5 minutes before they saw the house. It was a good distance away from campus, the cityscape being replaced with trees, as indicative of the East Coast. Valerian spotted the home on the hilltop first, she couldn’t point at it because the group was crammed in an Uber and Valerian was sitting in between Jasmine and Nyota, the scents of their shared perfume (Val knew it was Nyota’s perfume) making her go slightly light-headed.

The Uber dropped them off a ways away from the house, Jasmine and Nyota complaining about their heels and going uphill as Valerian and Spencer sniggered in their own choice of comfortable shoes. Though Val wasn’t complaining about the heels, they brought Nyota up to just about Val’s 5’10’ stature, giving her those extra four inches, the blonde’s tight black skirt hugging that sinful waist of hers just right.

Valerian never had a kink for costumes and uniforms, but seeing the fake glasses perched on Nyota’s face, the ruler she had tucked in the waistband of her skirt, and that damn bun with a pencil stuck through it on the top of her head, the bartender was sputtering the second her friend had left the apartment with all of her accessories in hand.

Jasmine had a feather duster and miscellaneous cleaning products in her apron, Spencer’s coverall swished as she walked, and she was dragging her rather durable toy axe behind her. Val had her pipe in her mouth; she wasn’t a smoker, so she just inhaled and exhaled out of the hole meant for tobacco, but the look was completed nonetheless.

The music got louder and louder as they approached the door, the bass moving from their feet into their chests by the time they reached the steps of the house. Spencer led the pack, but after climbing the first couple of stairs she turned to look at the group.

“Stay in pairs tonight, this is a college party but you never know who’s been invited, got it?” Her voice was serious and Jasmine smiled.

“You do care about us, how sweet Spence-” Her teasing tone cut the tension and the four shared a laugh before entering the house.

Valerian’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline practically.

There were lights, she was expecting, but the colors moved from a myriad of orange, red, to this deep purple, then repeated. It seemed the lights were changing with the sound of the music, which the source laid out in front of them. The living room, if one could call it that, was transformed.

The dance floor looked like a pit, bodies upon bodies of college kids in costumes jumping around, dancing, kissing, some looked to be doing questionable things in the corners of the room, and that was all from Val’s first glance. She felt a smile creep up on her lips then a hand tighten around her arm, the bartender looked back, hoping it was Nyota, but she saw wigged hair and a toy axe.

She grinned at Spencer nonetheless and allowed her to drag her to the kitchen that was a sharp left to the entrance of the house. Valerian had a beer 2 hours ago, which was the extent to their pregramming, the four hadn’t actually drank, they were too busy working on their costumes. Val saw as Jasmine took Nyota’s hand and began walking her toward the dance floor, which was exactly where she wanted to be, but she had all night, and definitely wanted to get a buzz going with Spence.

The kitchen wasn’t empty, but not as packed as the rest of the house. There were some girls dancing on the counter, guys in the corner nursing beers, a few couples in the den area attached to the kitchen getting way too handsy in complete public.

“Line ‘em up!” Valerian had resorted to yelling at Spencer, who nodded and found some Malibu rum.

Valerian liked rum, but she was feeling like tonight was one of those nights where she didn’t care what alcohol she was consuming. She watched Spencer pour and line up two shots for the both of them, they clinked glasses and took them both, the alcohol and warming Valerian up in the nicest way possible.

“Fuck-” Her and Spencer said simultaneously, then they each began laughing.

Valerian caught a wild glint in her friend's eye, grinning as Spencer offered “One more?” and Val nodded enthusiastically.

They took a third shot and Val felt that one and waved Spence off, she wanted the alcohol to settle for a bit, her eyesight was a little glassy, but she knew she could sober up. Spencer and her leaned against the counter, a distance away from the girls that were still dancing atop of it, and a full 10+ ft away from the table where people were doing body shots. Like a moth to a flame, the pair gravitated, both of them sucking in a breath at the sight of two very attractive women exchange in a lip lock around the lime that was in one of the girl’s mouths.

Valerian saw a very pink tongue dart in one of the girl’s mouths and even over the music a moan being let out, she crossed her legs while standing, suddenly very hot in her robe.

But like an ice-cold shower Val grimaced at the guys that were previously nursing beers and began to cheer very loudly for the girls who giggled and then hopped off the table.

Val hadn’t anticipated the breath on her ear or the husky voice that asked “Want to go next?”

The voice- too husky to be Nyota’s and not feminine enough to be Jasmine’s, and Valerian saw Spencer to the right of her.

So she turned and her own voice caught in her throat.

Lily Mchottie Fucking Harper.

She grinned, her fangs prosthetics fitting perfectly with her vampire costume. She seemed to be emulating an original vampire, her outfit a victorian style dress with a _plunging_ neckline, her breasts were full, Val’s mouth fucking watered and she nodded vigorously.

The crowd cheered as Lily positioned herself on the table, Valerian looking at the woman’s usual brown eyes, now violet with the contacts she wore, fair skin, brown hair in complicated braids, full lips, her grin that screamed sex, especially with the added fangs.

Spencer poured the tequila, Lily placing the lime in her mouth delicately as she sprinkled the line of salt between her breasts and the crowd ate it up. The cheers got loud as it seemed people were coming from the entrance of the home into the den area where Lily and Val were staring at each other like a feast.

Without warning Val tapped the bottom of the shot glass on the table before pounding it back not noticing the burn before her tongue was greedily licking up the stripe of salt between Lily’s breasts, she leaned back, a smug look on her face, and she caught the quiver in the woman’s chest. Her hand gripped Lily’s waist and ever so slightly dipped her head and took to lime from her mouth, their lips barely grazing each other.

“That’s how it’s done,” She commented while leaning back, Spencer grabbing her shoulders and cheering with the crowd a “That’s my motherfucking best friend!” as Lily was giving her a look from the table.

A look she knew very well. It was the ‘I want you inside of me’ look, and Valerian would be happy to oblige, especially with how much she was throbbing between her legs, but she glanced over at Spencer who was looking at her phone intently.

“Jas wants us at the entrance, she wants to switch pairings” Spencer yelled over to Val who nodded then shrugged at Lily.

“Until we meet again-” Valerian winked at the party’s host before her and Spence turned on their heels and were at the entrance of the home once more, Jasmine and Nyota waiting, each of them a little more smiley and playful than before.

“Vaaaalll-” Jasmine elongated and held out her arms, the brunette walked over as Nyota took Spencer’s side, the two already conversing and heading off toward the dance floor once more.

Val looped an arm around Jasmine’s waist, who giggled.

“I’m a little tipsy Valerian, your girl sure likes her vodka, she was pounding them back like a champ, it was kinda hot-” The Persian woman began rambling and Valerian laughed at her antics before walking off toward the room to the right of the entrance.

It looked to be a formal dining room, but the couple that was on second base on the dinner table, made Val roll her eyes and wonder if Lily ever actually ate there. The bartender led her friend to the couches, where the two sat and Jasmine curled into Valerian’s side, the blonde smelled the weed in the air from the entrance and tried not to wrinkle her nose at it.

She retrieved her pipe from the pocket of her robe and gave it to Jasmine, who stuck it in her mouth and happily laughed.

“Yes, play with the toy Jas-” Val had already resulted to babying her friend and they had barely been at the house for an hour.

She was four shots deep and had a little buzz going, Jasmine was also 4 shots deep, which meant so was Nyota, and Spencer was most likely on her way to get blitzed as well. The bartender groaned at the realization, she was definitely going to have to play mom.

“Hey Jas,” Val poked the woman in the side, who giggled and kept breathing with the pipe in her mouth.

“I did a body shot with Lily Harper and I think she wants to fuck.” Valerian admitted and that broke her friend from her dopey, drunkish, haze.

“Val, we’ve been here like 45 fucking minutes-” Jasmine looked at her friend, incredulous, and Val shrugged and laughed.

“I guess I work fast?” Val offered, barely comprehending the situation herself but she rested on the couch until Jasmine shook her head a few times and stretched next to her.

Valerian looked at the dancer untangling their limbs before standing, more stable than Val would’ve thought, Val stood beside her and held her arm out.

“Let’s go grind on each other?” Jas turned and looked at Val, her words optimistic.

“Lets” Valerian echoed and the pair made their way from the dining room into the living room.

When Val looked down into the pit of people, she swallowed slightly, the lights kept flashing, orange, red, purple, orange, red... On the flash of purple Val felt Jasmine tug her arm into the people, finding a spot that was tight for one person let alone two, but Jasmine melted herself to Valerian’s front as the bartender’s hands snaked at her friend’s waist.

Val wasn’t a professional dancer by any means, and dancing with Jasmine was challenging, but sometimes she needed to grip her friend’s waist and take over. Jas’ hand looped around and gripped the back of Val’s head, pressing the brunette into the expanse of her neck, the bartender inhaling deep at the slightly sweaty but sickeningly sweet scent which was Nyota’s perfume that Jasmine had burrowed.

Their hips moved in unison, Val rolling hers to meet every gyration coming from the fluidity of Jasmine’s motions, closing her eyes Val buried her head deeper and almost let out a moan, but Jasmine was almost Nyota, almost that sexy, snarky, witty, oh so fucking beautiful blonde, and Valerian wanted her.

She was floored with the intensity of the revelation.

Fuck Lily Harper, she wanted Nyota Hawthorne pressed up against her, burying her face in her friend’s neck. Biting her ear ever so slightly, wanting to hear the hitch in Ny’s breath as Val’s fingertips raked up her ribs, maybe even brushed over a nipple, god she could so much if she was pressed that close to her, Val even bet-

“Shit- getting a little handsy there?” Jasmine questioned, her voice a little uneven and Valerian backed away, removing her face and teeth from nipping and stroking the flesh of Jas’ neck and ear.

“Sorry, got a little sidetracked,” Valerian apologized, her voice warm in her friend’s ear as she shouted.

The pair kept dancing, Val spinning the Persian woman around so they faced each other. They complimented each other well, Valerian’s natural rhythm enough to keep up with the sheer talents of Jasmine’s dance moves, Jasmine had that gleeful look on her face, she had sobered somewhat, her neck a little flushed from Valerian’s assault. They kept dancing but sooner than she knew, the dancer was reaching into the apron of her costume and pulling out her phone, nodding her head toward the entrance once more.

Val led Jasmine through the crowd, finding a glassy-eyed Spencer and a dopey smiling Nyota.

The blonde grinned and pulled Val into a hug, over her shoulder she mouthed “How many?” to Spencer, asking how many shots deep Nyota was. Her friend held up 7 fingers sheepishly and mouthed back “I’m sorry” to Val who looped an arm around Ny’s waist and grinned.

Spencer and Jasmine returned to the kitchen, which had gotten more packed since Valerian had first arrived and Nyota was looking at Valerian in her eyes, beaming.

“I want to dance-” The blonde spoke, Valerian recognizing the animatedness and playfulness in her tone from when she was drunk at the bar all those days ago and the bartender nodded and led the woman.

Immediately Valerian wasn’t as relaxed with Nyota as she had been with Jasmine. The pair had found a good area to dance, not a shockingly tiny amount of room, they were dancing in close proximity, but not touching.

The touching didn’t start until Nyota dragged a painted and manicured nail up the expanse of Valerian’s exposed chest while singing along to a song. Val’s nipples instantly became hard, and she shivered, hoping Ny didn’t notice, Valerian took her wrist and twirled the girl, causing a laugh from the blonde.

Valerian relaxed after some time, her eyes gluing on the sway of Nyota’s hips more times that she would’ve preferred, her friend had even taken her ruler from the waistband of her skirt and began singing into it like a microphone, which made Val grin and move a little more fluidly. But she stiffened when Ny spanked her with the ruler.

Actually spanked her.

Like hit her on the ass with the fucking ruler.

If the throb between her legs wasn’t already there just from being close to Nyota, then the spank Valerian received actually ignited the fire and Val knew her boyshorts were soaked.

“Fuck-” She exclaimed after the strike and Nyota grinned all too devilishly for her comfort.

Val felt Nyota step further into her comfort zone, her lips ghosting over the brunette’s ear as she spoke in a clear tone “Why don’t you spank me back then?”

And actually, to prevent herself from collapsing in a heap, Val gripped Nyota’s waist.

The blonde giggled and grabbed ahold of the woman’s neck, they were dancing in rhythm, Val was leading, Nyota followed excellently, a smile on her face, and the look on her usual bright eyes that were so dark they almost looked evil stirred up all these feelings in Val’s chest.

But Nyota spun around, pressed her ass firm against Val’s front. Her neck looking absolutely delicious and Val wanted to mark it up.

This was it, Val knew it was now or never.

Gripping that sinful waist Valerian pressed their bodies impossibly closer, her nose merely grazing the expanse of Nyota’s neck and the blonde leaned her head over, offering herself to Valerian entirely. The bartender never took something so graciously before, her lips parting and kissing the flesh there, the fucking smell of her perfume something Val could get drunk off of before she was rolling their hips together and sucking a clear hickey into Nyota’s neck.

“Fuck yes, just like that-” It was a moan, and it was real, and Val wanted to hear it again.

Kissing Ny’s neck she sucked the flesh into her mouth once, enticing a wanton moan from the blonde’s lips as her ass pressed harder into Valerian’s front. Getting bold Val grit her teeth before biting slightly at the flesh, Ny whimpered, her hand coming to the back of Val’s head to press her head even harder toward the area the brunette was punishing with her lips, her tongue, and her fucking teeth,

“Bite me harder, _please"_ Nyota practically sobbed out the last word and Val obliged, biting the flesh much to Nyota’s approval who whimpered and trembled in her arms.

Valerian was panting, these last few moments feeling like a movie to her, here she was, kissing the neck of her friend, who was begging for it, her hand on her waist, and she felt Ny’s hold at the back of her head release.

She continued. Sucking, biting, teasing the flesh of Nyota’s neck, her skin tasted so sweet despite the sweat, Valerian didn’t even think she could stop, she never wanted to stop. Her loafer planted on the ground and she didn't dare move it, maneuvering Nyota’s back until she was damn near leaning her entire torso onto Val's front, the brunette began to roll the blonde’s hips for her, her center pressing right into Val’s thigh as they moved in unison.

Nyota took over for her, her hips rolling of her own accord, moans leaving her mouth, telling of “Fuck yes” and “Oh my god” and Val’s favorite which was “Val you feel so fucking good right now”

Val recalled a conversation from earlier, concerning whether or not Ny was wearing underwear, and by the soaked exterior of Val’s pant leg, the wetness she could _feel_ Val knew Nyota had no fucking panties on.

“Please-” The plea echoed out from Nyota’s lips, her hips almost jerking as her thighs began to shake.

Is she? Oh fuck, realization dawned and Valerian remembered where they were, who she was, who she was making hump her thigh at a fucking Halloween party, who she was about to make cum.

So she stopped, with a Herculean effort. Nyota sobbed from the loss of contact and turned to Val, eyes wide, mouth agape.

“Let’s sit down somewhere yeah?” It wasn’t really a question from Val, especially when she grabbed Nyota’s hand and led her toward the dining room, the calmest place in the house.

Perched on the couch Jasmine and her had sat down on a while ago Nyota had curled into her side, arm tucked around Val’s waist and face buried in her neck. Ny was kissing the skin, probably getting payback from the already darkening marks on her own neck and Val bit her lip, suppressing a groan.

Val especially bit back a moan which Ny bit into the shell of her ear, breathing hot and heavy breaths onto the flesh, her next words making Valerian want to whine.

“Why didn’t you let me cum?” Nyota whispered, but Val was too turned on and too into this moment not to hear it.

She stammered, gulping loudly, then cursed under her breath when Nyota propped a leg over her lap and straddled her on the couch, breasts in her face, the blonde’s mouth on her ear.

“Why don’t you show me?” Ny’s tone had turned husky and Val groaned, her hands gripping the woman’s waist, becoming wary that Ny had gone commando and was also wearing a mid-thigh skirt, but Val, in the end, couldn't bring herself to care too much about it.

“Show you what?” She found her voice, Ny leaned back and firmly placed herself on Val’s thighs.

The brunette shut her eyes at the warmth between her legs, remembering how eagerly Ny had ground herself almost to a real orgasm before Val took that away from her.

God she was fucking soaked though.

The wetness was seeping through Valerian’s pants and she gulped, feeling Nyota’s face near her ear once more.

“Why don’t you show me why you have all these girls begging to have you fuck them again?” Nyota's voice trembled a little as she spoke and Val spoke noted the slight rocking motion she was doing with her hips.

Val’s hands reached out and steeled the woman, Nyota grinned at her, and it didn’t reassure the woman, in fact, it scared her much more.

“You had me there, on the dance floor, I would’ve let you done anything to me.” Nyota pressed a kiss to the flesh and Val closed her eyes momentarily.

Val pondered why she was even fighting this right now, she had Nyota right where she wanted her, she didn’t understand what was holding her back.

“I would let you do anything to me right now Valerian. I want you so fucking bad-” and that was when she pulled away from Val’s ears, their eyes locking.

“Finger me, lay me out on the couch and spread my legs wide, fuck me on the dining table, I don’t care-” She closed her eyes and rocked her hips again, groaning under her breath.

Valerian stopped the movements again and Nyota’s eyes opened, her bottom lip in her teeth, her hands snaking up to the back of Val’s neck.

“I’m so fucking wet right now and I know you can feel it, I know you’re denying yourself, I know you want to taste me just as much as I want you to taste me-” She rocked a little again, a small amount under the grip Val had on her waist, but she moaned from it.

“I could cum like this, do you know that? If you keep letting me move I could cum for you-” Ny seemingly promised and Val shifted, the motion causing a gasp to slip from Nyota’s lips and Val herself cursed at her error.

“Ny- You’re drunk, 7 shots ago maybe I would’ve done something.” She muttered but Ny’s hand was inching between her legs.

Val watched with a clenched jaw as she seemingly ran her fingers through her slit, Nyota’s eyes crossing for a moment, from the pleasure. She pulled her soaked fingers out and ran them across Valerian’s lips, who licked them then moaned immediately afterward.

No woman should taste that good.

Nyota leaned forward, her kisses lingering once more, her rocking slowing and Valerian prepared for filthy things to be whispered into her ear when the blonde slumped suddenly. The breathing was even and Valerian leaned back, the woman had fallen asleep, right there on her lap.

Cursing, Val pulled her phone from her robe pocket and texted Spencer and Jasmine, telling them to meet her in the dining room. The group reunited and Jasmine positioned herself near Valerian and Nyota, who was still straddling her.

“I’ll call the Uber.” Spencer grumbled while stepping away and Jasmine saw the hickeys on Nyota’s neck.

“Did you two?-” The Persian woman questioned and Valerian sighed.

“No, we got close, I can’t seem to control myself around her, one minute we were dancing, laughing, and the next she was grinding my thigh, moaning, and asking me to bite her neck harder-” Valerian panted and tried not to move, not wanting to stir Sleeping Beauty on her lap.

Jasmine sighed and felt bad for her friend, she had genuine feelings for this girl but had no clue on how to approach the situation without sex involved.

“I need release,” Valerian’s jaw clenched and she sighed, Jasmine nodded, noting the slightly wild look in Valerian’s eyes from the unresolved sexual tension.

“Spencer, Nyota, and I will take the Uber, you do what you have to do.” The dancer commented and slapped Valerian’s thigh, then repelled immediately at the stickiness and wetness of it.

“And Val?” Jasmine noted as she began to wake Ny, helping the girl to her feet while looking at the brunette still on the couch.

Val looked at her expectantly, her arousal already growing, she just needed someone to touch, to make them feel how she had made Nyota feel and almost cum-

“I’m proud of you. You have control, someone offered themself to you and you refused it because you care about her, and I want you to remember that.” Jasmine had an arm around Ny’s waist as she winked at her friend and exited the house.

Valerian looked around the party, still in full swing, the time around 1:45. She needed to find someone. Standing up and walking back into the kitchen, Val realized she didn’t have to look for very long.

~~~

Val woke up sore. Very sore, she felt pin-point stings in her neck and saw two dull indents in the skin. The bed she was in was huge, and she was stark naked. Finding her robe, she pulled it on and walked into the bathroom. Her collarbone had hickeys, lips were still swollen from being kissed most likely, but rolling the robe down slightly her mouth gaped as her back was the jaw-dropper.

Nail marks up and down the flesh as flashes of memories from the night before entered her head.

_"Faster-" nails mark scraping down her back._

_"Harder-" three digits pounded in and out of this woman._

_"Don't you fucking stop-" Val winced as she bit down on the shell of her ear._

_"Fuck!-" Val marveled and looked at the back arch before her._

Val came out of the haze at the sight of Lily Harper entering the room, a smug look on her face, coffee cup in hand.

“I’m so glad you did not disappoint me last night Miss Cisco,” The woman approached the bartender, smiling this time without the fangs.

She kissed Valerian’s cheek, then pressed their lips together.

“Most people just hold back because I’m rich-” she waved her hand haphazardly.

The sash of her satin robe was undone and Val could see the marks on her lover’s flesh, she was trying to remember, had she bottomed?

“Well, you fucked me like the dirty whore I am and it was _lovely."_ She bit her lip, practically moaning out the last word before giggling at Val’s expression, sneaking another kiss.

Lily sat on the bed, her robe sliding off her shoulders, she bit her lip and looked at Valerian’s once more.

“If you have somewhere to be I can have a driver take you-” She paused then took off the rest of her robe, and Val gulped.

“If not- I do believe you made me cum 4 times last night, so we can see how you fair this morning?” she proposed, her legs parting slightly, Valerian’s mouth watered all over again.

~~~

Valerian didn’t get home that Sunday until 5 pm, and she didn’t regret it, that was until she got a text from Nyota.

_Omg, I blacked out last night! I hope I didn't do anything too crazy, let's get coffee soon? xx_

Well that just about made Val scream at the top of her lungs.

She couldn’t get a break could she?

**Author's Note:**

> Woop! I can be more active because of summer, graduation was cwazy, haha!
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always I appreciate feedback, comments, anything really.
> 
> I have an abundance of time on my hands so I can write, definitely.
> 
> ♡


End file.
